Listen to Your Heart
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot featuring the song Listen to Your Heart by DHT. Kimberly and Tommy have to listen to their hearts or they will lose each other.


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this one-shot. I have had this for a while but couldn't quite get it finished until now.

XXXX

Two lone figures stood at the edge of the park. It was a warm, balmy night which made it quite enjoyable to be outside but Kim didn't feel enjoyable. She had to tell the man she loved more than anything that she was leaving. Looking beyond him, Kim backed away and held up her hand. She took a deep breath and looked into Tommy's soulful brown eyes. This was harder than she had ever thought it would be but this was something she had to do if she wanted to stay sane. They had been dancing around their non-relationship for months and she was sick of it. She had to do something and this was the only thing that she knew to do to shake things up. Leaving was the only way for both of them to get off this merry go-round and start their lives.

"Kim?" He said as he tried to step forward to bring her back into his arms. Kim had pulled out of his arms way too soon for his liking. Something was not right with her. He could tell it by her body language but he didn't know what it was. He was pretty good at reading her emotions but right now he was drawing a blank. She was closing up on him and he didn't like it.

"No, this has got to stop. I can't do this any longer. I'm leaving in the morning and I'm not coming back." She said in a shaky breath as she tried not to crumble into his arms. It was taking all her resolve to back away from him now. She was tired of this dance between them. She had her bags packed and waiting for her along with a one-way plane ticket to Paris. All she had to do was ignored what her heart was telling her. It had steered her wrong before so why should she listen to it now. She moved back to California because of her stupid heart was full of this man in front of her.

"What? Kim, what has brought this on?" He asked her stepping forward into her personal space again. She was slipping through his fingers and he couldn't stop it. He was trying to close his hands but it was proving to be harder than it had ever been. Kim had never acted like this with him before.

"I have been thinking about this for a while and its time." She said causing his heart to freeze as she turned her back on him. It was a sign of weakness but she didn't care and she couldn't look him in the eyes to tell him goodbye again. She had done this once before and it was heart-wrenching then. It was life-changing now. She had once left him for a dream that took her miles away from him. This time though she was leaving to save what little sanity she had left.

"I can't believe that you are running away now. You of all people, running away from me, I won't let you." He said taking her shoulders in his hands. He wanted her to look him in the eyes and say that she was leaving him. He knew that she couldn't do that. She loved him as much as he loved her. She couldn't leave him now or ever.

"You can't stop me. My bags are packed and I have my plane ticket. I am leaving." She said pulling away from his hands and backed up several paces before bracing herself to look at him. She knew what she would find there and it almost stopped her then. The pain in his eyes was almost too much to bare for her.

"You planned this? Kim, shouldn't we talk about this?" He said taking a step forward still trying to fight for them even though he knew that she had given up all hope.

"Yes I planned this last night and no we can't talk about this. I am leaving." She said before walking away from him. Tommy stood there and watched as the love of his life walk away from him for the second time in his life. She was leaving him and he was just standing there like a fool. This wasn't like the last time though because he knew that she was only going to Florida to complete, this time though she was leaving because of him. How could he just let go again but then again how could he force her to stay. He looked out over the lake before turning to walk back to his car. He needed to talk to someone, now. There was only one person that maybe could help him get Kimberly back before she got on that plane and left him for good.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
**__**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
**__**You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
**__**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **_

XXXX

"Tommy, do you know what time it is?" Jason asked when he answered the door in his bathrobe. He had been jarred awake by the pounding on his front door. He hadn't been too happy to be woken up at 1 in the morning. Groaning he had finally gotten up only to find Tommy at the door. It was a good thing that he liked Tommy because he could have murdered him for waking him up this late especially after the day he had.

"No, sorry Jase, but I need to talk to someone." Tommy said from the door. He saw Trini behind her husband not looking too pleased to see him either. They were both in bathrobes covering their pajamas. He must have caught them after they had gone to bed. He didn't realize that it was that late before now but he wasn't sorry that he had come here and woken them up.

"Jase, I think you should let him in. We all need to talk." She said before walking into the kitchen. She had just gotten off the phone with Kim ten minutes ago and knew the reason that Tommy was now on her doorstep. She had hoped that they could work this out on their own but apparently not. Kim had been crying on the phone when she explained that she was leaving Tommy and Angel Grove for good this time. Trini had asked her where she was going and all Kim knew was Paris. Kim's mom had been living in Paris since she had married Pierre years ago. It was the one place that Kim ran to when something was really bothering her.

"Well since Trini said its okay, come on in." Jason said stepping to the side to allow Tommy to pass before he closed the door and went to sit on the couch across from Tommy. Yawning he tried to glare at Tommy but failed when he saw the pain in Tommy's eyes. This had to have something to do with Kimberly because only his little sister ever put that look in his best friend's eyes. Trini came in a few minutes later with three coffee cups on a tray with milk, sugar, and creamer too. She first handed Tommy his coffee then to Jason before taking her own.

"Okay well since Trini seems to already know why you are here, please fill me in." Jason said after taking a sip of his coffee. He preferred his black and loaded up on the sugar and cream. Trini thank goodness only put milk in hers.

"Kim just told me that she has her bags packed and she is leaving." Tommy said setting his drink to the side not really interested in drinking any coffee at the moment.

"What? She can't just pack up and leave. Her life is here along with all of her friends." Jason said as he leaned forward and set his drink down as well. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tommy and Kim belong together because they were miserable when they were apart and it put a strain on their friends. It had taken a few months to even get Kimberly to agree to move back to Angel Grove. He never liked her in Florida because he couldn't watch over her there. He liked all of his friends in one place; he blamed it on the fact that he had been their leader during their early years as rangers. He still wanted to watch over them like he did back then even though they hadn't been in spandex for years except for Tommy of course.

Tommy sighed. He knew that Jason would be on his side. He had never had doubts on what Jason felt on the situation. "Oh she thinks that she can and told me that I couldn't stop her. She also said that she planned all of this last night." He fired back getting angry of the fact that Kim was leaving him. She had actually packed her bags and bought a plane ticket which hurt him more than he could say.

"We have to stop her. Give me a few minutes to change." Jason said jumping up as Trini spoke.

"Wait, Kim called me and told me not to let you go anywhere." Trini said grabbing her husband's hand which stunned both Jason and Tommy. Trini wasn't on their side? What was going on? Trini had always claimed that Kimberly and Tommy belong together but now she was helping Kim get away.

"Why?" He asked before sinking back down on the couch. He was confused because he knew that Trini had wanted Tommy and Kim together which was why she had thrown them together several times before their wedding hoping that their shared time together would make them both see that they still had feelings for each other.

Trini sighed before answering. She knew that this would be hard on Jason but he had to understand where Kim was coming from. "Because she knew that the first place that Tommy would come would be here. This is her decision, Jason and one that I helped her reached." Trini said as Tommy and Jason just looked at her. It was like she was working against them by helping Kim get away. What was wrong with her?

"Why?" Tommy asked thinking that maybe it was some ploy to get him to admit his feelings to Kim. He had been hiding those from her ever since she came back trying to test her feelings for him. It had backfired on him but he couldn't think about that now.

"I think that I will let Kim explain that to you. She needs time and space or at least that's what she told me. If you ask me I think that time and space is the last thing that she needs." She said taking a sip of her coffee revealing a small thread of hope for getting Kim back. Trini supported Kim in her decision but she knew that Kim was only running away. If the decision wouldn't have been made in anger and pain then Trini might be able to support her best friend more but Kim hadn't made the decision with a clear head.

"What do you think she needs?" Tommy asked her. He needed to know so that he could get to Kim. She could not leave him again.

"She needs you." Trini said with a smile. "She needs you to go after her and sweep her into your arms and tell her never to leave you again. She needs to know how you feel about her." She stated very calmly hopefully painting a picture that even Tommy could understand. Kim had told her that she didn't know how Tommy actually felt about her being back in his life. He had never shared his feelings with her on whether he was happy to have her back or not. Tommy had always been rather quiet on his feelings but in high school everyone had known what was in Tommy's heart. They could see the love that shined from his eyes but recently he had been guarded.

"I tried at the lake but she threw out stop signs left and right." He stated with a sigh thinking back to how Kimberly was acting. She had been on the verge of tears but nothing he said had changed her mind. She still left him.

"Yea because that was in the moment, she wanted you to take the time to think without her standing in front of you. She wants you to go after her after you have thought things through. She needs you to knock on the door, rush in, and show her how you feel." She said before setting her cup down and looked him in the eyes. Kim didn't tell her that she wanted Tommy to sweep in and express his feelings but Trini knew that was exactly what she wanted.

Jason looked at him finally getting what Trini was saying. "Tommy, what's her favorite movie?" He asked almost jumping out of his skin. Tommy had to hurry up and get to Kimberly before she left if she wasn't gone already.

"Gone With the Wind, why?" Tommy asked trying to connect the dots. What did Kim's favorite movie have anything to do with her leaving him? Rhett Butler was the one to leave Scarlett, not the other way around.

"Because you need to be her Rhett Butler and sweep Scarlett up the stairs and have your wicked way with her." Jason said with a smile very proud of himself. Watching that movie with Kimberly so many times was finally paying off.

"No I need to know why she is leaving me." Tommy said and he rubbed his face. This was getting him nowhere.

"Well she is at home, why don't you ask her yourself." Trini said with a wink. She had decided that Tommy needed to know where Kim was at the moment because knowing Kim she wouldn't have shared that little piece of information. They were both too stubborn for their own good so their friends pushed them in little way they could.

"She's still at home?" He asked as Trini nodded. "I need to go." He said as he jumped up and ran out the door. Trini calmly got up and walked over to the door. She watched as Tommy backed out of the driveway kicking up dust in his wake. Smiling, she shut the door and turned back to face her husband. He looked a little angry but she wasn't sure why.

"Was this all some ploy, because if it was then it was a cruel joke." He said giving her stern look thinking that his wife had been a part of torturing Tommy. He didn't mind the torture of Tommy but not on his feelings.

Looking back at her husband she answered. "No she really is leaving." Trini said walking over to the couch to sit by her husband of three years.

"But why is she leaving? He loves her and she loves him." Jason pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"She is tired of their dance. You know as well as I do that they just can't seem to take that leap together. She needs him to show that he still does love her. It's one reason that your suggestion about being her Rhett Butler might help them with their problem." She said closing her eyes. She prayed that Tommy and Kim could fix whatever was wrong. They deserved to be together after all they had been through. Sighing she thought back to the week before her wedding. Tommy and Kim had finally confronted each other on everything. It was explosive between them but they had finally come full circle and she had been very happy about that at the time.

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
**__**Listen to your heart  
**__**There's nothing else you can do.  
**__**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why,  
**__**But listen to your heart  
**__**Before you tell him goodbye **_

XXXX

"_Tommy, where are you going? I am not done." Kim said as she ran up behind him. He had just ran out of Jason's house. _

"_What Kim? What else is there to talk about? Trini has everything under control. We are just in the bridal party. Our duties happen on the wedding day." He fired back at her with his arms across his chest. She mimicked his stance only a few feet away from him. _

"_No we are supposed to be there in support of both Jason and Trini. I don't see how this is hard for you." She huffed out. "I don't even know why Jason made you the Best Man, because right now you are being a big baby about this. Rocky is being better about of this over you." _

"_A baby? Really Kim, well at least I'm not hiding behind the fact that I'm jealous over my best friend getting married or am I not supposed to mention that." He said taking aim and firing at her. His shot couldn't have found a better target than her heart. _

"_I'm not jealous because my best friend is getting married to Jason. They are perfect together." She muttered through her teeth. _

"_I know they are perfect for each other but you are jealous of her." He stated angrily. _

"_No, I'm not." She threw back at him biting her bottom lip. _

_Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "You are jealous because she is getting married before you." He stated glaring at her. "It is eating you alive that she is walking down that aisle to the man of her dreams while you are alone with no prospects." He said. _

_Kim got really angry then, why would he say something like that? "It is not eating me alive. I want her and Jason to get married." She stated turning her back on him. She didn't even address the no prospects comment. _

"_Whatever, lie to yourself all you want just don't expect me to be a part of it." He stated walking away from her. Kim shook her head and watched him climbed into his stupid Jeep and drive away. _

_Kim did find him later at the hotel and let him have it. After three hours of shouting they had finally gotten everything out in the open. It was the first step in a long journey that they took to get back to being friends. Thankfully they were perfect at Trini and Jason's wedding which made all of their friends breathe a sigh of relief. _

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
**__**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
**__**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
**__**The feeling of belonging to your dreams **_

XXXX

Kim grabbed another picture frame and tossed it onto her bed. She never thought that she would actually leave tonight. Sighing she gathered up the pictures and threw them in her bag. Zipping it close, she took one last look around and almost cried. All of her life was packed up once again in boxes but she wasn't happy about it. Everything was telling her stop but she couldn't. He didn't love her enough to tell her.

Grabbing her suitcase, she made her way outside to her car and loaded it in the trunk. Most everything else would be picked up the day after tomorrow and shipped to her at her mother's. Billy had agreed to take her car since his was in the shop again. He would at least have a car though.

Closing her trunk, she closed her eyes and tried not to focus on her pain. This was the right idea or at least her brain knew it was. Her heart on the other hand didn't want to leave Tommy. Walking back into her house, she thought back on all those times that she had called out to Tommy and he was there. He had always been there to save her.

The most important time he had saved her was when Zedd had captured her and was slowing draining her powers. She did wish that she had been awake when that had happened because when Aisha had described it to her, she could only picture parts. She could picture him scooping her up into his arms but not beating Zedd and destroying his machine. Tommy had to have been worn out after his fight with Zedd but he had still managed to pick her up and get them both out of the dimension. He had also joined the others in fighting before coming back to her side at the Command Center.

He had always been strong enough to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could do almost anything but tell her that he loved her. It was something that she needed to hear if he wanted her to actually stay here in Angel Grove.

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
**__**Listen to your heart  
**__**There's nothing else you can do.  
**__**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why,  
**__**But listen to your heart  
**__**Before you tell him goodbye**_

XXXX

Tommy pulled up outside Kimberly's house and jumped out of his Jeep. Looking at her house, he saw that there were lights on so she was still here. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked up to her door and tried to think of what his game plan was but came up blank. Finally one thing did come to his mind and he knew that it was perfect for his Pink Princess.

"KIMBERLY!" He yelled from the outside of her front door.

_**And there are voices  
**__**That want to be heard.  
**__**So much to mention  
**__**But you can't find the words.  
**__**The scent of magic,  
**__**The beauty that's been  
**__**When love was wilder than the wind**_

Kim grabbed another bag when she heard her name. What was going on? She looked around and wondered who was yelling her name. It was like 2 in the morning and everyone should be asleep. Of course she should be asleep as well but she had an early flight and needed to get to the airport early since it was an international flight.

Shaking her head, she walked toward the door when she heard her name again. This time she knew that it was Tommy yelling. Throwing the door open she saw him standing on the steps with a smile.

"Tommy, do you know what time it is?" She asked staring at him in shock. What was he doing here, yelling her name?

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? I don't care what time it is." He said stepping up to the doorway.

"Tommy, it's late. What are you doing here?" She asked setting her bag down to cross her arms.

"I'm not letting you leave me." He said pushing past her to step inside.

"I've made up my mind." She stated shutting the door.

"Well I've made up mine too. I'm not letting you get on that plane or any plane until we talk this out." He stated.

"You can't stop me." She replied as she sat down. She didn't want to have him to sway her without the words that she needed to hear from him.

"I think I can." He said sitting down beside her.

'Tommy, we can't do this. My plane leaves in a few hours and I have to finish packing for the moving company." She said as she stood up. He was right behind her and cornered her at the bar. "Tommy." She warned.

"Kimberly, I'm not letting you leave me. We have too much history to just throw away." He said leaning closer to her.

Biting her lip, she tried to gain her inner strength. "Tommy, it's because of that history that I am leaving." She said looking away from his eyes. They had too much power and she knew that one look would have her bending.

He felt her pain and knew that this had been his fault for not sharing his heart with her. He had known that he was still in love with her a while ago but he was scared to let her know in case she crushed it again. "I'm sorry for hurting you and making you think that you had to leave Angel Grove because of me." He whispered as he placed a finger under her chin to raise her head to look him in the eyes.

"Please let me go." She pleaded as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Shaking his head no, he hated the fact that she was crying. "I can't do that." He whispered. "I love you too much to let you go." He said as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "I love you, Kimberly Anne Hart." He said against her lips.

"Oh Tommy." She cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She cried as Tommy pulled her closer as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry that it's taken this long to tell you." Tommy whispered into her hair. "I love you." He said again as she leaned back to look up at him.

"Tommy, do you trust me not to hurt you again?" She asked.

He knew that their entire relationship rested on his answer to her question but it was easy. He knew that answer that she was looking for because it was the only one that he was thinking. "I trust you with my heart." He stated with strength.

Kim looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. He did trust her. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Me too but we can get through this." He whispered kissing her. She didn't make her flight but then again Tommy had unhooked her battery so that she wouldn't able to leave if she hadn't of believe him.

_**Listen to your heart  
**__**When he's calling for you  
**__**Listen to your heart  
**__**There's nothing else you can do.  
**__**I don't know where you're going  
**__**And I don't know why,  
**__**But listen to your heart  
**__**Before you tell him goodbye **_

XXXX

"So I guess that you told her that you loved her." Jason stated walking over to Tommy handing him bottle of water.

"I did." Tommy confirmed as he looked over to where Kim and Trini were standing. They were waiting for the others to show up for the BBQ. They hadn't told anyone that Kim had been planning on leaving because they didn't want anyone to worry. Billy was told that she hadn't left since he was supposed to get her car but he had been happy that he was still carless. He wanted Kimberly to stay more than he wanted a car.

"So everything going good after a week?" Jason asked.

"Yea, things are great." He said looking back at Jason. "I'm going to ask her to marry me in a few weeks." He revealed.

"Really? Isn't that rushing things a little?" He asked.

"No, but I want to make sure that she knows that I love and trust her." He said as the girls walked over to them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kim asked as she snuggled up to Tommy's side.

"He was just gushing about how much he loves you." Jason said gagging. "Are you sure that you are better off her instead of Paris?" He asked laughing.

"I'm sure." Kim stated looking up at Tommy. "I love him too much to leave him now." She said as Tommy smiled and set his bottle down.

"That's good to know, beautiful." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Get a room." Jason demanded before laughing again. Trini slapped his arm but smiled the whole time. She was happy that Tommy and Kimberly had worked through everything to get to this point. They both had had to listen to their heart like they should have done in the first place.

_**Listen to your heart**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called Listen to Your Heart and this is based on the non-techno version by DHT. I have a few more one-shots that I am working on so stayed tuned.


End file.
